Claus vs. Bill Cipher
The First Round's conclusion is near as Claus of Earthbound (nominated by Pikart767) takes on Bill Cipher of Gravity Falls (nominated by Shakaboy)! Who will win? The energetic twin of Lucas or the dream demon? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. In the Chupichupyoi Temple the Masked Man reveals himself and he is Claus the elite pigsquads are ready to fight and the psi fighters are here Lucas, Flint, Kumatora, Boney, Salsa and Duster are ready to fight are against Claus and the red rift opens it sucks massively right at Claus the red rift sucks Claus in and vanishes the elite pigsquads are left to the others In the Nightmare Realm Bill Cip7her summons all creatures to attack with Pyronica, The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity, 8-Ball and Kryptos. Bill Cipher: Come my creatures!!! Dipper and his friends must be eliminated!!! Dipper: We won't lose to you Bill!!! Bill Cipher: Think again creatures attack!!! Rumble: I'll take care of them!!! Fireball!!! Rumble fires at 8-Ball and he blocks it and grabs him and throws him all the way into the cars and crashes Dipper: Rumble No!!! Mabel: He's too strong Dipper how can we defeat him. Bill Cipher: You're no match for us Mystery Cry Babies you will all bow to us!!! Robbie: This is bad? The red rift opens sucks Bill Cipher very very fast enough to hold and sucks mainly very very hard Bill Cipher: What's going on!!! Pyronica: Bill!!! Get away!!!!! Kryptos: Beep. 8-Ball: *Sceeches*. The red rift sucks Bill Cipher in and closes the creatures are left to fight Dipper and his gang for rest and they can now fight together Robbie: You're all done for monsters. Dipper: And gonna defeat you the rest!!! Bill Cipher: Hey what is this place? ???: Was it nailed to the floor. Bill Cipher: What who are you Identify!! ???: Gaius the name and you are. Bill Cipher: I'm Bill Cipher and I'm a god and you would be interesting. Huh? Gaius: That's good and what gives? ???: YOU ALL… ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Gaius: No time man I gotta get moving. Bill Cipher: Very well then have fun!!! They both teleported to a destination, unknown for both of them Claus is standing on a platform on top of a watchtower. He looks around and sees spikes and a river below the watchtower. He would of continued had Bill Cipher not appeared. Claus: Get out pf my way weakling or I will make this your last fight. Bill: I am pretty sure my expectations for you Claus winning are going down to drain. Claus: Hope you love death chip face. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Fla.mingo - Deep Sleeper) 60 Claus had electricity punched at him and flew into Bill Cipher who seems to be caught off guard ad the boy yelled. Claus: PK Thunder Bill Cipher then made a portal and fired it at Claus, who dodged the portal with ease and punched Bill in the face. Claus then leaped into the air and smashed Bill's head into the ground. Causing his face to have some cuts and bruises. 53 Bill Cipher got up and kicked Claus in the groin, and then punched him backwards. However, Claus was quick to recover as he charged back at Bill. He then grabbed Bill by the face and punched him in the eye. Claus then pulls Bill's eye out of his head. Bill: Are you kidding me! No more Mr. Niceguy. Bill then grabbed Claus by his shirt and smashed him to the ground in pure rage. 46 Claus then punched Bill so hard in the gut, Bill screamed in pain. However this doesn't stop Claus. He then proceeds to use PK fire followed by kick him. Bill: Dang it! You are making me angry!!! Bill then evolved into his demonic form. As Claus is startled to see the new form. Claus was not ready for Bill’s Blitz. 40 Bill grabbed Claus by the face and punched him in the gut, and then punched her again, but this time so hard, the punch went through him and sent the child back. However despite all of that he didn't die from it. Claus: Impressive, but pitiful. 33 Bill: You will parish if it's the last thing I do. Bill grabbed Claus from his wound and smashed him to the ground, and then popped him into his mouth as the twin slides in and starts to caugh up blood. Bill: HAHAHAHA! Claus jumped out of Bill's mouth and then punched him with his fist and used PK Thunder causing Bill to be stunded. Claus: Don't think it's over. 21 Bill: What?! How did you survive that?! Claus then grabbed Bill's eye and smiled with a sinister look on his face. This time he made his fist a fire and electric mix. Bill: No... please no! Not again! Claus then punched out Bill's eye as the attack burned and electrocuted Bill Cipher as Claus kicked him in the stomach. Bill: Come on. 15 Claus charged after him using PK Thunder for a speed advantage and then punched Bill Cipher in the face. Bill's eye then regenerated and Bill leaped on top of Claus. After a struggle, Claus grabbed Bill and chucked him off of him, and then both of them ran at each other. They both punched each other in the face, and they fell to the ground as they were quick to get up. 11 Bill punched Claus in the face, and started punching Claus over and over again with all of his fists. Claus crashed into the river. Bill panted deeply. Claus burst out of the water and chucked a fireball at Bill. Bill punched the fireball in half and flew at Claus. Bill kicked Claus into the air, and then punched him in the face. Bill grabbed by the feet and smashed him to the ground. 5 Claus and Bill exchange blows until Claus gained the upperhand which caused Bill to turn back into his normal size. Bill grabbed his head in pain, and heard a stomp. Claus landed next to Bill and walked over to him. Bill quickly turned huge again and swung his fist down at Claus. Claus tried to grab the punch, but the punch was too strong. The punch smashed Claus into the ground, knocking him out. K.O. Bill Cipher calmed down. Now that he had taken care of Claus, it was time to do what he came here for. Bill: Inhabitants of this world, I present to you...Weirdmageddon!!! ???: Not on my watch. Bill Cipher turned around as an attack came towards him. Results ???: What a performance! I'm almost sad that almost half the fighters are half. Claus was good but it is pity that you had to face a powerful opponent like Bill Cipher. This melee's winner is Bill Cipher. (Cues Gravity Falls Theme Song Hip Hop Remix) Winning Combatant: Claus: 1 Bill Cipher: 11 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:John1Thousand Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music